


Favourite Liar

by Quyinn



Series: The Wreck [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Breathplay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, billy hargrove has feelings but he'll be damned if he admits them, soft dom Steve Harrington, steve harington puts up with his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: He kisses like he punches, all teeth clacking and tongue thrusting like Steve’s mouth owe him something.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: The Wreck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871104
Comments: 15
Kudos: 244





	Favourite Liar

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the wrecks 'favourite liar'

The windows are fogged up from the inside. Heavy rainfall hides the Camaro in it’s sleet, where it’s parked up at the quarry. 

Steve's damp hair is stuck to his forehead. He pants, breath harsh in his throat. Billy’s gasping for breath from where he’s shoved forwards on his knees, sweat-slick chest sticking to the leather of the backseat.

Steve’s skin is warm and red, one hand tight on Billy’s hip, holding him still as he fucks into him. 

The sound of rain against the windows is drowned out with the wet slap of skin on skin and Billy’s punched out moans. 

“Fuck you’re so wet.” Steve keeps a hand fisted in Billy’s sweaty curls, head wrench back to bare his throat uncomfortably. Steve gives a hard squeeze to his hip before trailing his fingers down between Billy’s cheeks.

Steve groans, something low and hungry as he traces Billy’s stretched rim. The skin is slick with lube and spit, pliant under his fingertips as he presses where they’re joined.

“Fuck off, Harrington.” Billy bites but it comes out breathless. 

Steve hums, pressing his finger in alongside his cock. 

Billy always has to fight. 

He kisses like he punches, all teeth clacking and tongue thrusting like Steve’s mouth owe him something. He’ll yank on Steve’s hair and swear against his skin. They’ll palm each other through their jeans, Steve teasing his fingers around Billy’s throat, squeezing gently then dragging his nails down to leave red lines in the sensitive sun-kissed skin until Billy gives over. 

He’ll bitch and goad until Steve grabs him by the throat, choking off any curse or moan Billy could make. He’ll spit and scratch until he’s on his knees or hunched up under Steve, and sometimes even then he won’t give in.

“Wish you could see how well you're taking my dick. ‘S like you’re made for it.” Steve sighs. He spits over Billy’s hole, watching his cock drag it deep inside, crooking his finger. Billy’s tight around him, impossibly hot and slick. 

“Fuck- Harrington.” Billy chokes, strained as he arches up under Steve. 

“Greedy baby.” Steve says, mock-surprised. He eases his finger back out, stroking around his fluttering rim fondly before cupping Billy's balls with a calloused palm. He tugs gently, rolling the weight of them as Billy whines high in the back of his throat. 

Steve watches the muscles in Billy’s shoulders clench as a crack of thunder rolls over the quarry. He mouths softly at the hard muscle, warm breath skating over Billy’s spine as he relaxes slowly. 

“Focus on me, Bills. Feel how well I fill you?” Steve lets go of his balls to press a hand to his abdomen. “So hungry for my dick aren’t you? Lovely little thing you are.” 

Steve strokes up Billy’s chest, running his fingers over his abs and scratching hard between his pecs. Billy moans, loud and gasping as his elbows slip out from under him. Steve keeps a tight grip on his hair, chuckling into his shoulder blade as Billy makes a pained grunt.

“Easy, slut. It’s okay.” Steve purrs, letting go of the soft curls to stroke over his head.

“Quit it.” Billy grunts, pushing back to meet the harsh slams of Steve's hips. 

Steve wraps his hand loosely around Billy’s dick, brushing his thumb over the head to smear the precum down the hot length. 

“Such a needy bitch. Bet you've made the seat all dirty, haven't you?” Steve teases, letting go to stroke over Billy’s head and face with both hands. “Make such beautiful pathetic noises.” Steve smooths over Billy’s sweaty shoulders.

“Quit it. ‘m close.” Billy whispers against the sweaty leather of the Camaro. Steve barely hears him over the thrum of rain but he traces Billy’s bottom lip, feeling it curl over the words.

“Gotta remember your manners, baby.” He tweaks a nipple, hearing the click of Billy's throat as he chokes on a gasp. Running his thumb over the nub, Steve slows down until he’s thrusting lazily.

“Fuck yourself, Harrington.” Billy snarls, nipping at the fingers on his lip.

“Oh, is that how you want to be?” Steve muses, narrowing his eyes and tugging hard on Billy's nipple. 

He pulls out abruptly, sinking four fingers into the wet hole. Billy shouts out a moan against the leather, barely turning his head to look at Steve.

“Fuck yourself, Hargrove.” Steve settles against the seat, elbow against the window and thighs spread. He gestures to his dick with one hand, wrapped in a slick, shining condom, pumping his fingers barely an inch out of Billy's ass before they're stuffed back in. 

“Get out of me then.” Billy glares at him but his voice cracks, lips red and his tongue pokes out unconsciously.

“Just making sure your little hole can still take me.” Steve squeezes Billy’s ass, digging his nails in to spread his cheeks. He pulls his fingers out, wetting his lips at the stretched rim. Strings of pit and lube are coating his fingers. “God, you're such a slut. Hold yourself open.” 

He stares in awe as Billy's face scrunches up, his jaw clenched as he reaches behind him with both hands and exposes his hole. Steve runs his wet hand over Billy’s cock, jerking him not quite tight enough.

“So easy.” Steve murmurs, sucking a kiss to Billy’s tailbone. The tanned skin is glistening and salty as Steve licks up his spine. “C’mon. Ride me, whore.” 

The leather is already uncomfortable against his back but he supports Billy with steady hands on his hip and shoulder. Billy straddles him, almost slipping off the seat as he hisses through his teeth. 

“Shh, none of that, darlin’. Sit down, you know how well you take me. You like how big I feel. How you can feel me all the way to your chest.” Steve purrs, guiding Billy to sink down on his cock. 

Billy's shaking in his grip, tight heat swallowing down every inch as he takes Steve in. Steve traps his bottom lip between his teeth, watching the way Billy's mouth hangs open, one hand tight in Steve's hair, the other stroking down Steve's bicep with jagged bitten nails. 

Steve sighs when Billy’s fully seated in his lap, knees tucked beside Steve’s hip bones. His head drops to Steve's shoulder, mouthing and dragging his teeth over the pale skin. 

Billy likes leaving marks over Steve, half crescent nails or harsh circles of teeth, long scratches down his back that open up at practice and leave faint bloody trails on the inside of his shirts when Billy knocks him to the floor. 

Steve catches Billy's hand with one of his own, long fingers wrapping around his wrist so he can lick across his palm.

“Move.” 

Billy bites him, teeth deep in the meat of his shoulder at the order. 

Steve smacks his ass hard enough to make his hand sting and Billy's teeth dig deeper. 

“C’mon, ride me, darlin’. You’re so good. Makin’ me feel so fuckin good.” Steve whispers into his temple, brushing away the curls from his face so he can lick and nip at the sweaty skin.

“ ‘m not a chick, Harrington.” Billy grits out against the aching bruise he's made in Steve's skin. “Fuck, I can feel you in my _throat_.” 

“C’mon, darlin’. You love being my pretty little bitch. All stuffed up and sloppy. Can feel you dripping over my dick.” Steve wraps a slender hand around Billy's throat, pressing his thumbs against the sides how he knows gets Billy gasping and moaning. 

Billy raises up on his knees slowly, barely lifting half way off Steve's dick before dropping back down. He pushes his throat more into Steve's hand, the fight finally leaving his body as they rock together. 

“Better than any pussy. So much wetter. Look at these tits too.” Steve runs his free hand up Billy’s abs with a gentle drag of nails and grabs a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He tugs hard, twisting and holding the skin taut until Billy's eyes roll back and he whines, high in the back of his throat. 

“You can go faster than that. Can’t you? Pathetic little baby can’t get enough of my cock.” Steve releases his nipple to cup his pecs, squeezing hard. 

Billy moans out something that sounds oddly like _“steve”_ and it makes Steve still for a moment. 

Billy refuses to call him by his first name. He once headbutted Steve for trying to get him to say it. Usually it’s ‘Harrington’ or ‘Princess’ or one awful ‘King Steve’ that had Billy bent over the hood of the beamer, his ass spanked red and bruised. 

“What was that?” Steve tightens his grip on Billy’s throat, watching his face flush. His tongue rests against his teeth, eyes half closed. “Hey, come on. Say it again.” Steve murmurs softly, pulling Billy's face closer to his own by his throat. His other hand wanders it’s gentle fingers over Billy’s cheeks, brushing his nose and dipping into his slack mouth to feather-press on his tongue.

“ _Steve, please.”_

Steve sucks a gentle kiss to Billy’s jaw, fucking his tongue into his mouth and swallowing down his desperate moans. He’s barely rising more than a few inches off Steve’s dick but Steve can’t find the strength to chastise him. 

He holds the blond tight, pressing open mouthed kisses over his face, leaving smears of spit over his face as Billy moans his name again. He fits his palm against Billy’s throat, grinning against his damp skin as Billy bucks against him.

“Fuck, I’ve been so forgetful.” Steve loosens his fingers until Billy's sucking in deep, grounding breaths. “You want me to play with your cock, darlin’?” Steve asks, fingers dancing over his flexing abs.

“Harringt-”

“Uh uh uh. If you want to cum, ask me nicely. Ask me to play with your pretty cock, baby.” 

Steve can feel Billy's throat work under his palm. He hisses as Billy pulls his hair hard, smacking a hand down on his ass.

“Play with my cock please.” Billy grits out, head lolling back as he stares at the roof of the Camaro. 

“Oh, baby.” Steve croons, stroking over the smooth tanned chest. “Could be nicer, don’t you think?”

Steve likes Billy like this. Tightly bundled on his lap, loose limbed and sweaty. His eyes are half closed and so fragile and soft, Steve kisses him gently. 

Billy isn't some spiteful meathead when he’s speared on Steve's cock. He goes pliant and floats among Steve's words. The praise sometimes makes him bristle, sometimes it makes him boneless and desperate. 

“Steve, please- please touch my pretty cock.”

He talks as if the words are painful to push out of his throat but when Steve kisses him deeply, a breathless _“There’s my good boy”_ lost between them, Billy presses close against Steve’s chest, digging his nails into Steve's shoulder. 

Billy gasps a mantra of _“fuckpleaseyesstevesteveplease”_ as Steve wraps a tight hand around him, moaning as the thick cock kicks in his hand. 

“Shh, darlin’. You can wait for me, can’t you?” Steve rubs his thumb in a circle, feeling Billy's pulse thrum in his tight grip. 

Billy shakes his head in the crook of Steve's neck. His golden curls are dark and damp, sticking to Steve's skin. 

“Of course you can. You wana be good for me, don’t you? Gona hold on until I say you can cum.” Steve murmurs gently, licking up the side of Billy's face as he pulls back a fraction.

“Steve-” Billy gasps out, planting a badly aimed kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I can’t- fuck, please. Steve.” 

Sheve shushes him, strokes speeding up and twisting gently at the head. Billy stops moving on Steve’s cock, only rocking sharply when the sensitive skin drags roughly over Steve’s hand.

He can feel Billy tense, his teeth biting into Steve’s shoulder as he sobs out a moan. Steve feels his own balls tighten in response and starts to roll his hips up against Billy's ass. He pulls Billy up a few inches by his throat so he can thrust shallowly into him.

“Come on then, darlin’.” Steve squeezes his throat hard. 

Billy cries when he cums. 

It doesn't matter what they’re doing, whether Billy’s on his knees, cumming in his pants with Steve’s cock sitting heavy on his tongue, or on his knees with Steve’s tongue fucking into him, or even laying in Steve’s lap, his back pressed to Steve’s chest, head on his shoulder and hands in the opening of his jeans. 

Billy’s eyes gloss over like the sea, crystal and shimmering. 

He's gasping against Steve's shoulder but Steve draws it out, pumping him slowly till his cum is coating Steve's stomach. He keeps his hand tight on his throat until he feels Billy go slack, almost passing out. He strokes down his neck, cradling his head against Steve's shoulder.

Steve holds him up, fucking him through his orgasm until he’s whiny and oversensitive. 

“So good, Bills. Did so fuckin’ well.” Steve consoles as Billy shakes against him, hips twitching to meet Steve's thrusts. “C’mere, look at me.” 

Billy draws back, dark eyelashes stuck together and face blotchy and red. Steve runs his fingers through the cum on his stomach. “Open.” 

He pushes his fingers over Billy’s tongue. Billy sucks them gently, whining and choking on a moan as Steve pushes the digits further into his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Steve gasps. “Fuck, I’m close. You okay?” Steve asks through clenched teeth, squeezing Billy’s him. Billy nods around his fingers, pulling at his wrist. “Sure, baby.” Steve gathers up more cum, letting Billy suck them back into his mouth.

Steve plants his feet and fucks into him hard, watching Billy's slack face, spit mingled with cum running down his chin. 

He spills into Billy's ass with a guttural groan, yanking him flush to his hips. 

“Good, so good.” He pants, hooking his chin over Billy's shoulder to hold him close. Their skin is sweaty and slick and uncomfortable but Steve runs his fingers over Billy's back, tracing his spine and ribs.

“Easy, darlin’. Don’t rush.” Steve murmurs. Billy lets his fingers fall from his mouth, letting out a shaking breath. 

The sweat is drying on their skin but Steve runs his hands over Billy's skin to chase away the goosebumps. He doesn't want to move. If he moves, the moment will shatter.

Billy’s licking at his collarbone, breath hot and panting into the hollow of his throat. Slowly the fog fades from the window and the rain filters back in as their breathing evens out.

“Bills, you ready to drink some water?” Steve strokes over his hair. He supports him by the shoulders as Billy jerks away from him, knowing what his reaction will be. 

“Get your dick out of me.” Billy grunts, lips curling into a sneer, swollen and slick. 

“Shh, yeah. Let me do it.” Steve eases him onto his side, pulling out as gently as he can. He wipes an absentminded hand over Billy’s chin. 

He ties off the condom, slinging it in the Camaro’s cup holder and finds their clothes.

Billy’s eyes are still glassy and damp. It’s probably the only reason why he lets Steve help him into his shirt and help him drink from the plastic bottle. 

He mumbles _“fuck you_ ” when Steve presses a kiss to his temple.

“Sure, darlin’. You can do that next time.” Steve agrees.

Because there will be a next time. Because Billy can’t keep his hands off of Steve at the best of times. Because Billy would never pass up the opportunity to have Steve touch him, make him let go and relax. 

They get dressed slowly, all soft touches and Steve savours it. Billy lets him pull the driver's seat back into position, and lets him steady him to sit back in it when his legs won't support him. 

Billy winces as he sits down and Steve can't stop himself from smiling softly. 

He knows there will be hundreds of angry red bruises on his skin, marks dug out in his flesh as reminders that Billy would peel his skin off while watching paint dry and call it a good day. 

But he cups Billy's cheek and presses a long, lingering kiss to his swollen mouth and their foreheads are pressed together, sticking with cooled sweat. 

He shrugs on his windbreaker, fishing the squashed carton of cigarettes from where it’s wedged next to the handbrake. Steve lights two cigs, leaning into the Camaro as rain runs a cool line down his neck. He passes one to Billy, leaning against the open door of the Camaro. 

They smoke silently for a few minutes, until Billy comes back to himself. The pinched expression returns to his face, the crease between his eyebrows when his eyes narrow. 

He flicks ash at Steve and starts the car up. 

“This,” Billy gestures between them with his cig, “Means nothing. You’re nothing, Harrington.” 

Steve blows smoke in his face, slamming the door. 

“See you next time, Hargrove.” He says as the Camaro revs and peels away. 

Billy doesn’t hear him, but flicks his middle finger up at him, all relaxed and sated limbs. 

Steve sucks in a lungful of smoke until it burns, scratching at the dried cum under his polo shirt as he walks over to the beamer. 

He knows Billy will turn up in a few days with a split lip Steve didn’t give him. He’ll be practically vibrating out of his skin and will sink into Steve’s arms with hot anger and badly hidden relief as he begs to be taken apart.

Steve will dig his nails into Billy’s shoulders lick up his throat, drinking in his growls as they dissolve into whines. 

He’ll roll his eyes when Billy hisses _“You’re nothing”_ and will stroke down Billy’s spine, coaxing goosebumps over the skin and a flush in his cheeks. 

Steve will whisper, low like a secret as tears spill and Billy cums on his side, in Steve’s bed, with Steve nestled right up against his chest, _“you felt nothing like this before”_ and Billy will shake his head, sniffle into the crook of Steve’s neck like he doesn’t need Steve’s long, steady fingers putting him back together.

He pulls out of the quarry, the windows steaming up, and makes a mental note to buy more condoms.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 hours and im so so tired so pls let me know if i fucked up or missed a tag 
> 
> let me know what you think maybe, n thank you so much for readin


End file.
